fireteam_pegasusfandomcom-20200214-history
John Blue Redshirt
Early Life Nothing is known about Redshirts early life apart from the fact he grew to like watching Pro League matches at some point. He is also related to John Green Redshirt. [[PROJECT PEGASUS|'PROJECT PEGASUS']] At some point Redshirt was transferred to PROJECT PEGASUS where he received his own custom set of armour, he was eventually assigned to Fireteam Charlie and stationed on The Island That Doesn't Exist. The Island That Doesn't Exist ' '''THE POSTMAN (1st February 2609) ' Redshirt was meant to arrive on the Island on February 1st 2609 but his flight was delayed meaning he wasn't able to receive a package that was sent to his new address. The next day Redshirt began to become board and wished for aliens to fight, suddenly a Wasp appeared and Redshirt met a strange individual called THE POSTMAN. THE POSTMAN informed Redshirt that his package was sent to his closest neighbour and that the storage fee would increase the longer it took him to collect it, but Redshirt complained that he wouldn't be able to retrieve his package any time soon. Before he left THE POSTMAN told Redshirt that if he had any complaints to call the customer help line. Redshirt was left to wonder how he would now become MLG PRO. '''Redshirt Trooper: Best 3 Forge Items (7th February 2609) On the 7th February Redshirt launched a Helmet Tube channel and made a video about his best three items in Forge. He selected a decal, pool noodle and glasses as his options due to there MLG property's. Redshirt Trooper: Best Grenade Launcher Sound (14th February 2609) A week later Redshirt uploaded a second video detailing which grenade launcher sound was better out of the "Type 1" and "Type 2". Redshirt enlisted the help of his friend Barney Duck to record footage of the Type 1 whilst he recorded footage of the Type 2. Whilst filming Redshirt accidentally injured Davis and Roman Lossbottom by blowing them up. Redshirt Trooper: Craft Map Showcase (21st February 2609) Redshirts third video involved him showing Helmet tube a map he made for the UNSC Pro League using Forge despite how bad the map actually was. Redshirt Trooper: BeSt EvEr REQ (28th February 2609) After having his mic broken by Davis Redshirt made a video of him opening REQ packs and getting rubbish items, the video contained many errors and poor visual effects. Redshirt Trooper: Top 5 UNSC Armours (7th March 2609) Redshirt made a video of what he believed were the best UNSC armours, all of which are regarded as some of the worst. Passing the time with Davis (10th March 2609) On the 10th March 2609 Redshirt grew board whilst waiting for the UNSC PRO league to start and decided to pass the time by talking to fellow Pegasus Trooper Davis. However Davis didn't want to talk and only wanted Redshirt to focus on guarding the area much to Redshirts annoyance. Redshirt then got the idea to pass the times by telling jokes to Davis despite his reluctance, unknown to Redshirt his jokes were terrible and eventually they were enough to make Davis shoot himself. Redshirt didn't seem to show remorse and was annoyed that Davis was a tough crowd. Finding his broken XBOX (8th April 2609) Unknown to Redshirt BOB accidentally shot his XBOX causing it to catch fire, BOB in a hope to solve the problem urinated on the XBOX to save it. Redshirt later found his XBOX wet and he dropped to the floor and screamed NO through ought the base. FIRETEAM DELTA At some point Redshirt was transferred to Fireteam Delta. 'Club Holo (11th January 2610) ' Moa took the entirety of Fireteam Delta without Commander Wizard knowing to Club Holo on Slunge. Despite his hesitance Redshirt joined in with the party where he was scene pole dancing for Hawk. 'Hunting Sinister (13th January 2610) ' Redshirt along with Andrew Thomas Moa and Stacy Greyson were sent to capture the terrorist known as Sinister, during the mission the teams warthog broke down leading Moa and Greyson to split up and search for the target on foot whilst Redshirt fixed the hog. Later when Moa reappeared it turned out the Redshirt had instead hooked up his Xbox up to the hog instead of fixing it, this led Moa to abandon Redshirt as he believed he was incompetent to finish the mission. Later whilst fixing the hog or his Xbox Redshirt was captured by Sinister and later used as a hostage to lure Captain Picquet to the Abandoned Lord Posh Hotel. Whilst waiting Sinister interrogated Redshirt where he revealed information about PROJECT PEGASUS more specifically about the relationship between Moa and Picquet, his relationship with Susan Hawk and Carlos Udel Milkshake. When Captain Picquet arrived Sinister knocked Redshirt out and when he awoke he saw Sparrow shoot down Hawk from her Wasp and he watched as she fell to her death. Picquet tried to call Redshirt to help him capture Sinister as his armour was failing but Redshirt ran away from the scene instead.